1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound endoscope system, connection of which is simplified, and a communication system of the ultrasound endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound endoscope is capable of outputting an endoscopic image (optical image) obtained by an image pickup device and an ultrasound image obtained by an ultrasound transducer. Output from the ultrasound endoscope is fed to a video processor that processes an optical image, thereby enabling an endoscopic image to be displayed on a monitor. Further, output from the ultrasound endoscope is fed to an ultrasound observation apparatus that processes an ultrasound image, thereby enabling an ultrasound image to be displayed on the monitor. Furthermore, the ultrasound endoscope is connected to both of the video processor and the ultrasound observation apparatus, thereby enabling patient information to be commoditized in the video processor and the ultrasound observation apparatus. Therefore, the examination status for each patient with the use of the endoscopic image and the ultrasound image can be collectively managed. As a result, decision from multifaceted viewpoint is possible in determining a diagnosis policy, which is useful at the time of making diagnosis.
That is, the video processor and the ultrasound observation apparatus, both of which are connected with the ultrasound endoscope, share setting information and the images each other, thereby capable of managing the examination status in an integrated fashion. For the purpose of such information sharing, the ultrasound endoscope and the respective apparatuses are connected to each other with cables and the like.
However, the ultrasound endoscope is required to be cleaned after having been used for diagnosis, and at the time of cleaning, the cables used for connecting the ultrasound endoscope with the video processor and the ultrasound observation apparatus have to be removed. Thus, before and after the cleaning processing, the cables connecting the ultrasound endoscope with the video processor and the ultrasound observation apparatus have to be attached to and detached from the ultrasound endoscope, which requires a troublesome operation for an operator.
Note that Japanese Patent No. 4908897 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1) proposes a technique of performing wireless communication with an ultrasound probe in an ultrasound observation apparatus for body surface. In the proposal in Document 1, the section that communicates ultrasound signals is configured to be wireless, to eliminate attaching and detaching operations of the cable that connects the section and the ultrasound observation apparatus, which reduces efforts.